


It Works For Us

by berlynn_wohl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Interspecies, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berlynn_wohl/pseuds/berlynn_wohl
Summary: “It's not a regular thing. But, yeah, sometimes, when we're feeling it, and we've got some time – did I mention that I thought we wouldn't be disturbed tonight?”





	

Luke gazed out of the floor-to-ceiling picture window, enraptured by the sight of the vast, bustling metropolis. Until the day he'd met Ben Kenobi, he'd never seen a city larger than Anchorhead, and even now that he was part of the Alliance and had experienced much in the way of interstellar travel, the Rebels kept to the remote parts of the galaxy. This was the first time that he'd seen such an enormous, dense urban landscape. 

Among other astonished musings, Luke imagined that if this thickly populated planet decided to officially (if clandestinely) align itself with the Rebellion, why, their cause would have millions of new recruits! The idea thrilled him; he wanted so badly for the Alliance to thrive and grow and fulfill its purpose. Luke, destroyer of the Death Star, was here serving as the figurehead of a Rebel envoy sent to meet with some key diplomats to secure the planet’s support; Han had come along as well, to sniff around, using his finely-honed instincts to perceive the diplomats’ motives, and determine whether bringing this world into the Alliance would be a bigger risk for the Rebels than an asset. 

Luke felt honored to have been chosen to represent the Alliance, though he couldn't help but also feel a more selfish enthusiasm, the rush of proximity to a big, bright city, full of music, food, dancing, anything one might possibly want to stimulate their senses. After their long journey had ended at a nearby spaceport, Han had promised to show Luke around the following evening, let him get a taste of the city. For now, he had advised Luke to get some sleep and be ready for an early morning meeting. But there was no way Luke was sleeping; he was too excited. 

Han and Chewbacca had a suite adjoining Luke's own room. Luke decided he would just pop over there and convince Han to come out with him this evening; really what he planned do was simply announce that he was going out, whether Han joined him or not, and that would compel Han to accompany him, just to make sure he stayed safe. He was sure that by the end of the night, Han would thank him for convincing him to go out and have a lot more fun than he would have had cooped up in a boring hotel room. 

The door to the adjoining suite wasn't locked; Luke walked right into an empty sitting room. To his left was the exterior door; before him was a sofa, table, and a plant. Luke tromped past these, crossing the room to the two doors opposite, which led to the respective bedrooms. One was locked, the other wasn't, so Luke went through. 

Here was Han and Chewie's sparse luggage, Han's boots by the door...and just coming around the side of the expansive bed was Han, stark naked. Han froze, startled by Luke’s appearance but too well-trained to betray any vulnerability. Luke's eyes immediately went to Han's cock, which was half-hard. Slowly, or at least what felt like slowly, his eyes traveled up, over the fuzz on Han's belly and chest, over his arms, which swung slightly for a moment after the momentum of his walk was interrupted, and finally to his face. By now his more apparent reaction to Luke’s sudden, unannounced appearance was annoyance – his default mild exasperation with Luke's boldness, which now, as ever, was untainted by forethought. 

Raising one eyebrow, Han said, with typical insouciance, “You see something you like, kid?” 

Luke was now the startled one in this situation. He took a step back, but stilled when he processed Han's words, and realized that Han was not only _not_ shouting at him to leave and cursing his insufferable rudeness, but was actually offering him an invitation – at least now that he was already here. Luke gave Han's lean body another once-over with eager eyes, feeling like he'd now been given permission. His crush on Han, he had believed, was harmless, and seldom did his love-struck distraction interfere with any work he was actually tasked to do with Han. Utter hopelessness, the remoteness of any possibility that someone like Han could ever feel the same way about him, was what kept Luke in control of himself on the matter. 

This, whatever it was, was an entirely unanticipated development. 

Luke tilted his chin and shrugged, trying to act cool and calm and not like he'd stumbled into his own personal fantasy. He asked, “What if I do?” 

Just then, Chewbacca, who had been in the 'fresher, came into the bedroom. He wore no bandolier, and was more taken aback by Luke's presence than by Han's nakedness, which told Luke something before Han could say it: 

“If you do, then I'm gonna have to be honest with you. Chewie and I...well, we _thought_ we would be alone and undisturbed for the rest of the evening, let's say.” 

Luke pointed to Chewie, then back at Han. “You guys...?” 

Han cleared his throat. “It's not a regular thing. But, yeah, sometimes, when we're feeling it, and we've got some time – did I mention that I thought we wouldn't be disturbed tonight?” 

Luke put up his hands in a gesture of innocence. “I'm sorry! I had no idea! I was just gonna ask if you wanted to...” Luke stared at Han and Chewie for several seconds before he went on, “I have completely forgotten what I was going to ask, actually.” He backed up until his shoulders hit the door, then felt for the control panel. “Look, I'm just gonna go, okay? And we can all pretend that this–” 

Chewie interrupted him with an amicable growl. Han snorted at whatever he’d said, but replied, “Well yeah, we can, if you're sure...?” He turned back and translated for Luke: “He says you can join us if you want to.” 

Luke waited for a clue as to what the appropriate answer was. When none was forthcoming, he swallowed and said, “Do _you_ want me to?” 

Han shrugged. “Chewie thinks you're cute.” Luke stared him down until he admitted, “And, yeah, I think you're alright, too.” 

Luke was not particularly interested in Chewbacca, not in that way, and he was in fact was baffled by the idea of Chewie and Han having some sort of...arrangement. But he wanted Han, he’d wanted him for what felt like forever, and he feared that if he turned down this opportunity, there might not be another one, so he nodded, back and forth, at both of them. Still, he didn’t move, until Han gave an impatient shrug and said, “Come on, kid, it’s not a trick. You want in, you’re gonna have to keep up.” 

Han gestured to the bed, to indicate that Luke should get in it, then walked over to one of his bags and rifled around in it. Luke went for his boots, still standing while trying to pull the first one off, sitting for the second one after nearly falling over like an idiot. He shucked the rest of his clothing with all possible speed and no finesse, and as he put one knee up on the bed to climb in, he saw what Han had found in his bag: a bottle containing a clear, viscous liquid, and a substantial, penis-shaped toy. Luke's eyes got wide at the size of it, but Han reassured him: “This is for me. It kinda helps me get ready. Don't worry, you're only going to be taking me. I’ll worry about Chewie.” 

Luke reclined in the bed, his eyes following the toy in Han’s hand as Han laid down next to him, flat on his back. Chewie sat at the corner of the bed, observing the proceedings and saying nothing. Luke wanted to ask about it – he wasn't afraid; woe be to the person who accused him of ever being afraid. But he was curious about how things would play out. But before he could ask, Han spoke. “I need both hands to take care of this,” he said, indicating the lube and the toy. With an inviting tilt of his head, he asked, “Why don't you come here and gimme a kiss?” 

Luke had been dreaming of such a request for months. He scooted down so he was lying on his side next to Han, and after a moment's thought, slowly put one arm around his waist and rested half on top of him, waiting for an objection to this configuration of limbs but hearing none. He had always sort of pictured this the other way around, with Han, the older and more experienced of the two of them, taking Luke in his arms and ravishing him, but this would do just fine; Luke just did to Han what he'd imagined Han doing to him. He focused on Han's slightly-open mouth, pressing his lips to it. What followed was simply what seemed natural, pressing his tongue into the kiss, the warm exchange of breath. Han spread his legs and raised his knees, reaching down to work on getting himself ready, using his fingers first, but only for long enough to enable him to use the toy. He let himself be otherwise occupied by Luke; he didn’t need to look at what he was doing, managing everything by feel. 

When Han began to groan and whimper at the penetration, Luke retreated a fraction so he could look down the length of Han's body. From this angle, he could not see the toy going in, exactly, but he could certainly see how more and more of it was disappearing between Han's legs. 

While his head was turned in that direction, Luke caught sight of Chewie, who was watching raptly. He had one hand in his lap, coaxing out his slowly emerging cock. Already it was bigger than any Luke had ever seen – though admittedly his opportunities had been limited – and it clearly wasn't even all the way out yet. It was dark and thick, the wet tip poking out from a sheath that looked soft and velvety. 

Han caught Luke looking. “What do you think of it?” he asked. 

“Can you take all of that?” was what Luke blurted, before he could think better of it. 

“Nah, only about half, but it works for both of us. Alright now, I need to get you ready. Why don't you hop up right here.” Han patted his stomach. Luke got up on his knees, and as he swung one leg to straddle Han, Han placed his hands on Luke’s hips and rotated him: “Facing away from me.” 

Luke blushed with embarrassment at having to be corrected, and quickly got himself situated on top of Han, in a way that allowed their erections to rub against each other, and also allowed Luke a better view of where the toy was situated. While behind him, Han fiddled with the bottle of lube, Luke amused himself by holding both their cocks in one hand, shimmying his hips to create friction. With the other hand, he made a tentative grab at the flared base of the toy, sliding it an inch or so in and out of Han's hole, just to see if he was allowed. He could feel it between his thighs as Han's body tensed up at this stimulation, but Han had the last laugh, because when he slid one slick finger up inside Luke, all curiosity about the toy disappeared. 

Luke had never had anything up there before; he understood the general principle, though this did nothing to allay the shock of the intrusion. Han knew exactly what he was doing, however, exactly where those fingers should go, and his smooth, slick probing did not cause Luke any discomfort. An expert, authoritative caress of a delicate, pleasurable spot deep inside served to remind Luke which one of them was in charge here, and which one of them was lucky to have been invited. 

Unable to concentrate any longer on manipulating the toy, Luke at least tried to maintain his grip on both their cocks, to match the rhythm of Han's hand, if for no other reason than to do his bit to contribute to their collective pleasure, but soon he could focus on nothing else but riding Han’s fingers. Han didn’t even have to move his hand, just hold his wrist steady so Luke could shift around, getting those fingers to just the right place. This was easy and fun, Luke thought, and here he’d been afraid that he’d gotten himself into something he couldn’t handle. 

Chewbacca watched patiently, slowly stroking his own cock, which appeared, at last, to have emerged in its enormous entirety. Luke looked at it unashamedly. Knowing that he would not be expected to take it himself, he could admire its girth without fear, could relish the jolt of lust he felt deep in his guts at the sight of such a huge, straining cock. Even when he closed his eyes to enjoy the feel of Han deftly easing him open, the very thought of that magnificent length sent a tingle down his back, all the way to his balls. 

When Han had three fingers moving in and out of Luke with ease, he said, “I think you're ready, kid, what do you think?” 

“Uh huh,” Luke said, already beyond words at this point. Han gripped him around the waist and guided him back down onto the bed. On his back, Luke spread his legs without needing any prompting. Han flashed a smug grin at this, though his own shifting reduced him a moment later to whimpers and grunts, for the toy was still deep inside him, stimulating him with every move he made. With some effort, he managed to focus on grabbing a pillow, then instructed Luke to plant his feet and lift his hips. He shoved the pillow underneath Luke, who promptly dropped his behind onto it and lifted his legs in anticipation. 

Han squirted some lube onto his cock, reassuring Luke, “This is gonna go in nice and easy, don't worry about it.” With some careful maneuvers, respecting the thing inside him, he got properly between Luke’s legs and pressed the head of his cock beneath Luke's balls, sliding it back and forth until it caught a little on the rim of his hole. When he tried to press in, Luke clenched involuntarily, apologized, and squirmed, trying to find a way to be more relaxed. 

“You're okay, kid, sometimes it takes a couple tries. Believe me, I know.” Han did not let up, however, only slowed his insistent push inwards. Luke's breaths were all gasps, but he didn't say “stop,” and didn't want to. When Han did finally relent, it was because he was fully seated inside, and the tension broke when they both laughed with triumph and relief. 

Han squirmed a little, when his laughter made the toy shift again. Wrapped up in his own situation, Luke had forgotten for a minute that the thing was still inside him, and realized that Han's slow deliberateness was just as much because of that as it was because of his desire to treat Luke carefully. 

When Han drew himself out to make his second thrust, it all felt even stranger to Luke, but he kept taking deep breaths, and after a few more strokes, was confident he'd gotten the hang of things. He unclenched his fingers from Han's shoulders, flexing them to work out the cramps resulting from his tight, prolonged grip, and ran his hands up and down Han's body, exploring wherever he could reach. 

“There you go,” Han said. “You know how to make a guy feel welcome.” 

Luke blushed at this. His gasps became deep, rich moans, joyous animal sounds, as Han settled in to a steady rhythm, seeming unhurried. Luke learned the pace and how to move with it, how to get Han into him in just the right way. 

“You make some nice noises, kid,” Han murmured. “Do I really feel that good?” 

When Luke nodded, mouth slack and eyes wide, Han asked him, “Is this what you wanted?” His words were soft and hot in Luke’s ear. 

“Yes. Oh yes.” 

“Good,” Han said, almost to himself, as he rounded his shoulders, bending to his task. 

In the position they were in, Han took up most of Luke's field of vision, but when Chewbacca shifted on the bed, Luke felt it, and was reminded that he was still there. More shifting, and a low rumble, and Han responded, “Yeah, we're good, pal, any time you want.” 

Apparently “any time” was “now,” for Chewbacca was looming over Han, and a moment later, Han was clenching his teeth as Chewie eased the toy out of him. Luke heard the bottle being squeezed again, and then Han held very still inside him. “This might take a minute,” he said. 

Even without being able to see back there, it was obvious the moment Chewie began to penetrate Han. Han squeezed his eyes shut, breathing in through his nose and out through his mouth. But at the same time, he seemed to be enjoying it, making the occasional little noise that sounded more like pleasure than pain. Luke certainly recognized Han's reaction when Chewie was deep enough to hit his prostate, that hard, vocal exhalation like the wind had been knocked from him. It resembled his own sounds, whenever Han had made contact. Nonetheless, it was clearly an effort to take Chewbacca, even just half of him. And once he had, Han's movements were no longer his own. As Chewie began to thrust, Han moved with him, thrusting likewise into Luke. 

“How is it?” Luke asked. 

Between grunts and thrusts, Han managed to grind out, “He is...constantly...right on top of...my sweet spot.” 

“That sounds amazing.” 

“It's… _something_ ,” Han groaned. He seemed to be accelerating towards orgasm much faster than Luke, which was understandable, as he was both penetrating and being penetrated. Luke could see the sweat beading up on Han’s chest and shoulders; he was barely moving, himself, but simply concentrating on the effort of taking Chewie. 

Chewie picked up the pace, and things became a blur, as Han was pressed more tightly against Luke, sweating on him and breathing in his face, pushing into him as fast and as hard as pleased Chewie. His gurgling cries became continuous, and Luke wondered for several minutes if Han was coming, or about to come. But when he actually did, it was obvious: he screamed a string of increasingly incoherent obscenities as he trembled all over, and Luke could feel Han's prick twitching inside him. Under them both, Luke was overwhelmed by their heat and musk, and his haze of lust was beginning to coalesce into his own thrumming peak of ecstasy. 

But just then, Han grew soft inside him, and was still, over-sensitized and frazzled. Chewie paid Han the courtesy of slowing down somewhat while Han recovered, but he did not seem to have finished, and neither had Luke. Luke was a little annoyed about this, as he'd been so close himself; his erection was becoming uncomfortable, and  Han's cock softening inside him felt weird and frustrating. 

With much effort, Han propped himself up on his hands, separating his sweaty chest and belly from Luke's. Both men squirmed as Luke's hole squeezed and forced Han out. Chewie growled something, and whatever he'd said, Han seemed chagrined to hear it, but not surprised. 

“He says he wants in you,” Han translated. 

Luke's jaw dropped. On one hand, he'd been assured that this was not going to happen. On the other, he was painfully hard, full of adrenaline, and desperately desiring to do something about the unsatisfying emptiness that Han had left in him. 

“Only if you want to,” Han said. Luke immediately replied, “I want to.” 

Once he said the words, however, he realized what he'd just agreed to, and he began to shiver all over with nervousness. He knew, though, that Han would not let him do it if he thought it was too dangerous, and since Han was now guiding him onto his hands and knees, explaining to him that this would probably be the best position in which to take Chewie, Luke was reassured, though he felt much more crudely exposed in this position. 

Han kicked away the pillow and stayed by Luke's side as Chewie knelt behind him, squirting plenty more lube onto his cock and down the cleft of Luke's behind. “He's gonna make a lot of noise,” Han said, “but he won't hurt you. He knows how to do this.” 

Luke nodded, his head turned sharply, in case he might be able to catch a glimpse of it as it happened. He couldn't, and when Chewbacca mounted him properly, his head dropped between his shoulders, as it quickly became clear to him that it would require every bit of his concentration just to take it. 

The blunt head met with immediate resistance; even after Han had been in there, Chewie still needed to push Luke open, rocking his hips to work himself inside. Flushed and sputtering, Luke knew that Chewie was barely moving, but still he was sweating with the effort of accommodating such an enormous cock. The entire rest of his body was tense with the effort of keeping that one part relaxed and open. His eyes watered, and his mouth went dry with his heavy breathing. 

After much panting and gasping, Luke managed a few words. “Is that halfway?” he asked. 

Keeping one comforting hand on Luke's back, Han leaned back to have a look. “Hm, nope,” he said, patting Luke's flank. “That's just the head.” 

Luke groaned with despair. Han gave his hip a reassuring squeeze, and said, “You don't have to be brave, kid. Anytime you want to stop, you just say so.” 

Luke took a deep breath. Beneath the stretch and the pressure, there was a deep pleasure pulsing in the core of him, dark delight in feeling so heavily full, in knowing his body was capable of this. He braced himself, and shook his head, panting, “No, I want it.” 

“You're as stubborn as you are cute,” Han sighed. “A combination that's already gotten me into trouble several times.” 

Chewie said something to Han, who cursed himself, and said, “Hell, you're right. I don't know where my manners went. Here, this should help.” He reached down and began to stroke Luke's cock, slow and tight. At first, Luke could hardly feel it, so overwhelming was the feeling of Chewie breaching him. But gradually, the sensation of fullness became more familiar, and then he could spare a few brain cells to remember how good it felt to have his cock touched. A rhythm was established, with Han stroking Luke and Chewie pushing in a fraction of an inch with each matching thrust, burying himself in Luke’s hot, trembling body. 

This lasted until Chewie was deep enough to press right against Luke's prostate, a pressure that did not abate after that moment. Chewie was so deep, and so thick, he was always riding Luke's sweet spot from that point on, and Luke cried out continuously, every exhalation a groan or a whimper, forced out of him by Chewbacca’s thrusts. It was just so big, and while Chewie was clearly holding back, still Luke’s body was wracked by his thrusts. Chewie leaned forward to grab and hold him around the ribs, and Luke gave a strangled cry as the girth inside him shifted. He swore he could feel every ridge and vein in the shaft as Chewie drove into him, over and over. 

Red-faced and wrecked, Luke wailed, “I think I'm gonna come.” He had only that level of certainty; it was difficult to distinguish the building of his orgasm from the sensations he'd been experiencing since Chewie had gotten inside him. 

“Like this, or speed up?” Han asked, his hand still on Luke's cock. 

“Like that,” Luke said between gritted teeth. He knew for sure that his orgasm was happening at last when he began to clench reflexively around Chewie, renewing the pain of the initial penetration. He spilled hard into Han's hand with tears streaming down his face, suffocated by white-hot pleasure. As he lurched forward, Chewie’s cock shifted inside him and he came even more, twisting and jerking. 

Behind him, Chewie made good on Han's promise, and unleashed a terrifying roar as he made a final plunge and gushed hard into Luke's body. Luke quivered, helpless, as he took it. 

Afterward, understanding that Luke was weakened and uncomfortably hot, Chewie politely drew out his cock, still half-hard. Luke heaved a great sigh of relief, and crumpled to the mattress, but Chewie grabbed him around the waist, scooped him up as though his spent, limp body weighed nothing, and rolled them both down together. He continued to hold Luke with one arm while he reached for Han with the other, clutching him close as well, trilling with contentment. 

“Yeah,” Han said in response to Luke's panicked yelp, “he's a cuddler. Just stay still. He'll be asleep in two minutes.” 

Luke waited quietly, trying not to squirm against Chewbacca's hot, itchy fur. Now he had to get used to his body all over again: his tingling, sensitized skin; his pulse juddering as it gradually wound down; the gaping, throbbing emptiness where Han and Chewie had been. Eventually, he felt the distinctive hum and vibration of Wookiee snores. Han wriggled out from beneath Chewie's arm, then helped Luke to do the same. “Come on, there's a bath ready for us.” 

Han led Luke into the luxurious 'fresher, which featured a heated sunken bathtub. Han had filled it earlier, just for himself, but the tub could easily seat four. Luke marveled at so much water in one place; baths were decadently wasteful, in his mind, but the circumstances just made it all the more inviting. 

“Um.” Tempting bathtub or no, Luke had thick, aromatic semen trickling down the insides of his thighs, and he could not think of a polite way to explain that he wished for a toilet and a few minutes of privacy before they got in. He made a vague inquisitive noise and gestured at a door next to the twin sinks, which he guessed the toilet was behind. 

“Oh, yeah, it's in there,” Han said. He himself was moving toward the sink, picking up one of the glasses there. “Take your time.” 

When Luke returned, Han was immersed and settled, and asked if everything was okay. Luke just nodded, blissfully exhausted and hoarse. Han half-stood and held out his arms, guiding Luke as he stepped down. There were now two glasses of cool water at the edge of the tub, and Han offered Luke one before he’d even sat down. Suddenly realizing that he was dying of thirst, Luke drank the whole glass in a few great gulps, sating himself and soothing his sore throat. He handed the glass back and tried to sit, but embarrassingly, Han insisted first on turning Luke around and inspecting him for damage. He found none, remarking cheerily, “Chewie is a miracle worker. I've never had a problem.” 

Han invited Luke to relax in his arms. With his head tucked under Han’s chin, Luke asked, “It's not gonna hurt Chewie’s feelings that we're in here without him, is it?” 

“Nah, he's gonna sleep like a log for hours,” Han said, taking a drink from his own glass, then gesturing with it. “He wouldn't want in on this action, anyway. You don't wanna know about the process that is drying a Wookiee.” 

With the temperature controls keeping the water deliciously hot, Luke and Han had a ridiculously long, leisurely bath. Well-used and content, they took their time soaping each other up, washing the sweat away with smooth caresses. 

Han was scrubbing Luke's back, both men enjoying a peaceful silence, when Luke suddenly laughed. 

“What's funny?” 

“I was just thinking,” Luke said, “ _this_ is all I wanted, you know? Just to be with you. Maybe I don't have a very good imagination, but I’d just hoped that maybe one day we could take our clothes off together and touch each other. Instead, this whole thing happened.” He made a sweeping gesture to indicate the events of the past hour or so. 

“You better get used to it, kid,” Han said with a chuckle, as his slippery hands slid around Luke’s waist to hold him tight. “I think it's your destiny to always get more than you bargained for.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> berlynn-wohl.tumblr for more of this kind of nonsense


End file.
